Regina, a Wraith, and a Portal
by ciaramontana1
Summary: set when they are dealing with the wraith. Emma and Snow dont get sucked into the portal only the wraith. im not that great at writing summaries. please read and i hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Regina, a Wraith,and a Portal

Chapter 1

At the Storybrooke Sheriffs station. Regina is in the jail cell. Charming, Snow, and Emma have just left. Regina sits all alone in the cell. Then Rumple walks in.

Rumple- "Well look who it is. Never thought you would be the one behind bars did you your Majesty."

Regina- "What do you want Rumple?"

Rumple- "Our battle is not over." He grabs Regina's hand and pulls it through the bars of the cell and puts a medallion in her hand.

Regina- "What are you doing?I demand you to tell me!"

Rumple- "you will see dearie." he lets go of her hand and starts to walk away.

Regina looks at her hand and sees a mark start to appear. The mark of the wraith's medallion.

Regina yells after him- "why are you doing this to me?"

Rumple- "Because this is how I win the battle."

Regina is in shock. She goes to the bed in her cell and sits down. She sits ans stares at her hand and the mark that is on it.

Regina is asleep in her cell. She wakes up and a second after she sits up she feels a big gust of wind enter the sheriffs station. Then the wraith comes flying in and stops in front of her cell. The door of the cell gets riped off. Regina gets up and stands in front of the wraith. The wraith reaches its hand out towards her. Regina is froze in place. She doesn't know what to do. Emma, Snow, and Charming run into the sheriffs station. Just as the wraith is about to start sucking the soul out of Regina. Charming throws a chair at it and it throws it back against the wall. The wraith turns back to Regina and starts to suck her soul. Snow gets a lighter and hairspray and sprays fire on the wraith. Then it flies out the window away from the building. Emma runs to Regina and helps her up.

Emma- "What was that?"

trying to catch her breath Regina says- "Its called a wraith its a soul sucker."

There is a long silence

Emma- "Do you think we ran it off?"

Regina- "For the moment, but it will come back. It wont leave til it devourers its prey. Me!" Regina lifts her hand showing the mark.

Emma- "What do we do to stop it?"

Charming- "We don,\'t have to do anything. This is her problem not ours."

Emma- "I promised Henry that I would protect her."

Snow- "Then thats what we will do. We will protect Regina. Now what do we need to do to get rid of the wraith? Do we kill it?"

Regina- "You can't kill something that is already dead."

Everyone is quiet at they are thinking of an idea of how to keep Regina safe.

Regina- "I think I have an idea."


	2. Chapter 2

Regina, a Wraith, and a Portal

Chapter 2

Regina, Emma, Snow, and Charming are all at the Mayors office. Regina walks over to a big box that is locked behind her desk. She unlocks it and pulls out a hat box. She walks over and sits the hat box on the desk and opens it. Then she pulls out the hat.

Emma- "Thats Jefferson's hat"

Acting like she doesn't know Regina says- "Who is Jefferson?"

Snow and Charming walk into the office over to where Emma and Regina are standing. They are carrying brooms.

Emma- "What's up with the brooms?"

Snow- "There torches for when the wraith comes back."

Charming- "We know there a little old fashion but we are too."

Regina- "Ok. So, I will open a portal to our land and the wraith will be sent there."

Charming- "I thought our land was destroyed."

Regina- "It is but sending it to a place that doesn't exist anymore. That will banish it forever."

Snow- "Ok well lets go."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Regina, Emma, Snow, and Charming walk out of the office to the main part of the building. Then the lights start to flicker. Regina gets on her knees and places the hat on the floor. She starts to try to make the hat work. All the sudden the door slam open and the wraith comes flying in. Charming lights one of the brooms and waves it at the wraith

Charming- "Hurry up with the portal."

Regina- "I'm trying! Magic is different here." To the hat- "Why wont you work you stupid hat!"

Emma gets on her knees next to Regina and puts her hand on Regina's arm. The hat starts to spin and big purple cloud fills the room. Regina and Emma look at each other in shock. They both get up and go stand next to snow. The wraith is sucked into the portal. Then it closes and the hat stops spinning.

Emma- "Do you think it will ever come back?"

Regina- "No the only way it could is if someone opens a portal and since the ould portal is now destroyed it wont be coming back."

Snow- "Thats good it means your safe. I'm sure Henry will be happy."

Regina- "Can I see him? If he wants to see me please."

Emma- "I will ask him."

Regina- "Thank you"

Snow- "Emma we are going to go home. We will see you later."

Emma- "Ok. I will be home later."

Snow and Charming leave the building to go home. This leaves Emma and Regina alone. They are both standing in the middle of the room.

Regina- "Why did you you want to help me so much? After all I I've done to your family."

Emma- "I did it for Henry."

Regina- "I don't believe it was just cause of Henry."

Emma- "Why? I care about Henry more than anything. All I want is for him to be happy. So that means if keeping you safe makes him happy then I will protect you."

Regina- "Ok. Well how can I reward you for saving my life."

Emma- "No need to reward me. Henry's happiness is enough for me."

Emma starts to walk to the door to leave. She stops and turns to look at Regina again.

Emma- "I will make sure you get to see Henry as much as possible."

Regina- "Thank you."

Emma- "Your welcome Regina."

Emma leaves the building. Regina stays where she is thinking about what happened that day. Then she leave the building to go home

The End.

I hope everyone liked it. Please review. And if u have a request for a story please tell me.


End file.
